


Kept Apart

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is a tragic secret...</p>
<p>Two drabbles written for fandomwords100 Prompts used were Nightmare and Masquerade.</p>
<p>Short and not so sweet... :-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Apart

It’s a nightmare really… they aren’t allowed to touch or even talk to one another. Louis has a girlfriend, a sweet girl that management hired as a cover. He doesn’t like having to pretend. Kissing Eleanor isn’t like kissing Harry, adding to the horror of Louis’ days. He should be happy being in such a famous band. Instead, he feels like he’s walking around in a bad dream that he can’t wake up from. Harry’s the only one who makes him truly happy. The moments they have together are few, kept apart by management’s fear. And so the nightmare continues…

**********

It’s like taking part in a masquerade ball every time they step out in public. Nobody’s allowed to see the real them. It’s like wearing permanent masks that can’t be taken off. Louis doesn’t like it and neither does Harry but they do it for the good of the group. It seems stupid really, having to hide because they’ve fallen in love. But their love is forbidden…kept a secret from the world. Sometimes Louis just wants to tear his mask away, to tell everyone the truth. Behind the mask, Louis loves Harry and he wants the world to know it.


End file.
